


A Pit of Guilt and Sin

by daiseokies



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiseokies/pseuds/daiseokies
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mistake, just one time, that's what Momo kept telling herself. Too bad her bad habit grew and she couldn't keep her mind or her hands off Sana.Or,Momo and Sana are cheating on their partners with each other.





	A Pit of Guilt and Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey Hey ! This one is a little more on the sad side, like really on the sad side, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head so blame the song team by brockhampton! While listening to bearface's verse on the song I knew I had to write something for them hehe. Fair warning this is unedited and there is a certain part in there were it seems like there is a big time skip, which there is. Hopefully it won't disrupt the flow of the story too much, even though this is more of a time-skip kind of story! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this enough to leave a comment and a kudos! As always, thank you for reading! ~ (ॢ˘ᗜ˘ ॢ⑅)

It started at a party.  A simple mistake. A slip of her hands too low for it to be more than a simple touch in the heat of the moment. Both fresh meat in college, looking for new experiences, new worlds to explore and plant their feet in. But never did they think that they’d get so tangled in each other’s own worlds of sin instead.

They were from two different worlds, or social circles to be less dramatic about it. Sana had been sucked right into the popular crowd in high school because of her cotton candy tone and her bright hues that gleamed with something dangerous that no one could quite figure out. While Sana was at the forefront of everything since she was just sixteen years old, Momo fell back into the outcasts crowd. They weren’t really outcasts, but they weren’t the most liked people of the school either. People didn’t fawn at the sight of her little friend group, nor did they care much about their daily lives.

Even though they never spoke, they never said much to each other except for a passing hello, out of the corner of Momo’s hues she would be watching from afar. The two teens didn’t have much more interaction other than that until senior year.

Senior year was when _everything_ changed.

Jeongyeon had practically begged on her knees for Momo to accompany her to this party that was supposedly supposed to be the biggest bash of the year. She really stopped believing those words back in middle school, but her girlfriend insisted they go. It wasn’t like she had much else to do other than ride her motorcycle and let her thoughts wonder, so with some convincing in the form of a couple of make out sessions, she had agreed to go.

Pondering back on that particular event, she realized that she should have said _no_ , she should have refused and just dealt with her pouting girlfriend for a couple of days before she moved on. Maybe she wouldn’t be drowning in a pit of guilt and sin if she had said no.

 

♡♡♡

 

The party had been completely packed. Bodies belonging to people she hadn’t seen in decades pressed against her uncomfortably, reeking of booze and desperation, as she tried to navigate her way through the sea. Well, it was mostly just Momo being dragged from place to place by Jeongyeon to get a good feel of the party.

“What’s the use of being here if you are just going to sit in that one place the whole time?” The short haired girl pouted towards the one in her leather jacket, causing Momo to release a sigh into the air. She fixed her jacket a few times before she moved from the wall she had glued herself to.

With an empty smile, she shoved her hand out into the other’s space. “Lead the way.”

She should have stayed on the wall.

Maybe then she wouldn’t have seen her. Long locks now a deep charcoal color, wavy down her back, covering her bare shoulders that her pearly white tube top left exposed. She should have looked away by now, tried to refocus her mind on her girlfriend who is the only reason she’s here, but she couldn’t stop herself. She didn’t want to stop herself. Her own hues traveled down the expanse of her toned body, it seems as if Sana’s baby fat had moved to all the right places, giving her a curvier body. The way her low-rise blue jeans hugged her waist was just downright sinful. The way they curved and held onto her round bottom seemed as if they were painted on.

What the fuck. What the actual _fuck_.

A voice brings her back from her intense gaze. Her brain tries to refocus as fast as it can when it brings her to realize that Jeongyeon is staring at her with a certain look in her eyes, one that she chose not to acknowledge.

“I asked if you wanted something to drink, Momo.” Her tone felt icy and the feeling made it clear that she would be sleeping on the couch tonight.

“Uh— Yeah, a drink would be great right now, actually. Could you bring me two?” All she got in response was a nod and then she was gone. Once again, Momo was alone in her own head, drowning in her own thoughts.

 

♡♡♡

 

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?”

It was a little late to ask that. So close, that they were sharing breathes of air between each other. Staring down Sana’s slick lips, most of the gloss that used to adorn them was gone now, they were slightly swollen from the intense stimulation. For fucks sake, it was way too fucking late to ask that. Her eyes were too unfocused as her brain tried to scramble hold of the situation. The real kicker of the whole situation was that there wasn’t an ounce of liquor in her system. An ounce of anything that she could blame her actions on. She was all there. She felt her hands making waves on Sana’s skin, her tube top long gone by now.

“Don’t you have a girlfriend?” Her head cocked to the side, her long locks now covering her bare breasts. A glint in her hues close to teasing. She wanted to wipe that look of control right off her face.

They maneuvered around each other until Sana’s skin-tight jeans were across the room and her hands were nestled in Momo’s hair, and Momo was on top of her. A finger stroking her cheek for good measure as her hues gazed fiery holes in Sana’s body. They already came this far. Momo felt as if she was sinking, farther and farther into the pit of sin that was rapidly consuming her. She felt the other’s smaller hand, soft like a baby’s smooth skin, wrap around her own to guide her down the expanse of her plush stomach.

“Good point.”

Momo drowned.

 

♡♡♡

 

 It was an unspoken arrangement.

Suddenly, Momo had a pep in her step when walking into the sea of bodies, even though the stench of desperation, sweat, and alcohol still made her stomach clench, she was on a mission.

 _ ~~A mission that would make her drown deeper in her own guilt~~_.

They would always meet up where it was quiet, where the bass of the music shook the room with vibrations, but nothing would penetrate the walls. Nothing except for Sana’s soft moans always being swallowed by Momo’s own pants of air as they tried to fight for dominance. It was hard to keep her thoughts straight when Sana consumed her fully, physically and mentally. Her plush skin forming goosebumps under her touch as she slid down the expanse of Sana’s body became addicting, the way Sana’s breath would hitch as she slid her fingers into her warmth, thumb making it’s way down to flick at her clit, just how she liked it, how the other’s arms would anchor them closer together, chest to chest as they fell deeper into each other. As Momo fell deeper into her own pit of sin.

But soon, it wasn’t enough.

 

♡♡♡

 

Meeting at parties was just one thing, but this was a whole new problem of its own. A simple text message was all this took for it to boil over from just being in the safety of the random rooms they would occupy for the night until Sana’s phone would start buzzing and Momo’s bubble she imagined them in would suddenly burst into a million pieces.

 **sana:** r u free?

 **momo:** yeah why

 **sana:** come over?

 **momo:** sure

When her boyfriend would be out of town, when there would be no one around to disturb them in their doing, Sana would message Momo to come over. It was always so simple and straight to the point with her. It wasn’t fair. 

How could Sana consume her thoughts so much to the point where she could barely think straight but be so unaffected by her.

Yet, that didn’t stop her from falling into Sana’s traps either.

 

♡♡♡

 

Two years.

They had been sleeping together for two years.

Going behind their respective partners’ backs for two years. Hiding their necks to save them from their sleep, the simple ‘no marks’ rule that had been whispered in a rush of kisses and wandering hands going out the door months ago when Sana had asked her to make her remember it. Make her remember her short time with her.

 _Shit_.

Her numb fingers are stroking through Sana’s now brown hair as smoke hangs heavy in the air. It was a habit that Momo had dropped for Jeongyeon’s sake since she revolted at the stench of smoke. When asked she told her girlfriend that it was because of stress. That was the only reason. But for some reason, it was the exact opposite. Being surrounded by the familiar haze eased her mind of the guilt. It allowed her mind to calm down and allow her to relax for just a few moments as they calmed down from each of their highs, covers barely doing much to cover their bare bodies, but neither of them minded much.

She thinks that somewhere in those two years of getting fumbled between the sheets of Sana’s bed and shady motels, she might have caught something for the girl that’s currently drawing circles on her chest. A mistake that was only supposed to happen once seems like such a fucking joke now, it’s ridiculous.

But as Sana leaned up to lay a small kiss on the expanse of Momo’s neck, one, two, and one more right in the junction of Momo’s neck and jawline, all Momo’s thoughts led to one thing. She put out her cigarette before wrapping her hands around Sana’s waist and closing the gap between them, once again accepting defeat.

She had been drowning for a long time, but now? She’s just sunk in a pit of guilt and for the first time, as Sana’s whines continued to grow in volume and her hips started moving against Momo’s, she didn’t feel at peace with it per say, but she’s learned to live with the guilt if that meant she could feel Sana’s skin on her own whenever she pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> (ㅅ´ ˘ `) ~ leave a comment + a kudos ♡ ~  
> come find me on [twt](http://www.twitter.com/ho___obi) +♡+ [cc](http://www.curiouscat.me/puffiecheek) ( ∩ˇωˇ∩)♡


End file.
